120999-wildstars-big-plans-for-2015
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Those damned ugly whiteys! Just look at the wallpaper of the uplifting. NOT A SINGLE PANTS IN SIGHT! | |} ---- Then you know who is to blame! THE MECHARI! | |} ---- Don't you dare bring up Tryp's image...... | |} ---- ---- They actually didnt have any in the beta...it was added because reasons:( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe in the next story development, we can have some reason introduced that exile and dominion are forced to cooperate. Adventures and dungeons from then on could be cooperative, i.e. pulling people from both factions for it. To keep it fun, have friendly fire enabled for mordesh and chuas. Granok would get a new skill, "ratstomp" that knocks down and stuns chuas for 3 seconds and disables their friendly fire for 30 seconds. Cassians would get a new ability "oh, look what the cat dragged in" that causes mordesh to writhe in embarrassment under the Cassians' judging gaze for 3 seconds, disabling their friendly fire, too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL Yup. That was my thought when I saw this. We already knew it all. Guess its decent PR though. | |} ---- because what he described beyond the next drop is necessarily going to be a lot less detailed than what's contained in this one. Thanks for the update, DapperDon. And as for underpants for chua, that is not what any of us had in mind when we asked for moar phat booty. ;) | |} ---- Oh, here it is: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, the good old days, when hopes were alive and the world seemed fresh and full of promise!. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lolz :D | |} ---- ---- Remember, Mike's post is only a "glimpse" of some of the things coming in 2015. There's a lot of detail we couldn't go into, as some things will be quite far out and we want to keep a few surprises in our pocket. There's lots of projects we have mentioned in the past that may (or may not) be coming in 2015, but that doesn't mean we have discussed them here. | |} ---- So Chua stil can have hope for #nounderpants? | |} ---- ---- ---- Did I understand that correctly? Many players dont make it to lvl 14 to get the housing-access? Hmpf... I dont have any problems with a few additional tutorial features for the beginners, but that is sold here as the Holy Grail for 2015 update plans. I dont think, that it will help, keeping the advanced Wildstar players, which the 2015 updates mainly should concern about. Lines like "content need to be unlocked ... will be added to an expanded LFG tool" taste like: "the people are to stupid and/or lazy to find/unlock the dungeons and we have to take care of them" That sounds like nerfs and removing important game elements like introduction/exploration/attunement. I hope that I am wrong. And one of the first lines... in the dev-post: "making WildStar a more fun, less grindy, game." That really hit my heart. You really mean that Wildstar is "too grindy"? Serious? Anyone saying this, NEVER played a grindy game. Fullstop. Wildstar is so far away from beeing grindy, that it is totaly ridiculous to say both words in one sentence. I would WISH for more grindy content, so that not everything reachable except of raids is done in few days and you see yourself standing around in Thayd and have NOTHING to do! I LOVE this game. This is the freaking BEST MMO combat-system I have ever played! The world is great, the story is nice, the music is great, I even like the graphics and artworks! It is so bad, that most of my friends left the game because they can not do anything but join raids. Yes, your raids are awesome! They really are! But this 20-man content must not be the only reason for all those raiders to make their daylie game-sessions. Some raid guilds try to grow further and help new players through the attunement so that even those players can join the raid. So a few veteran dungeons are still worth beeing done. That is cool, but that is the only stuff you can do in Wildstar when you reached a specific amount of ingame-time. What about really AWESOME crafting-reciepts (not rare but useless!) that can be grinded and are so damn nice, that everyone want to have them, but with so rare materials, that they are simply a LONG TIME GOAL! I want more long time goals in Wildstar and grinding stuff to really DESERV the rare stuff. Rare stuff is currently ONLY available through raids. Simply WHY? Longtime-Goals for veteran players! THIS is the serious bussiness Wildstar should care about in 2015 (and a fair and challenging PvP concept, but that is an other topic) In my opinion, there COULD be legendary or even artifact-equipment achivable through crafting and farming mats and so hard to reach, that you can spend weeks to earn only ONE part! Then you have really done something. You can be proud of your char and there will be thousands of people online many hours a day, paying their monthly fee, farming different spots, doing different dungeons, challenges, battlegrounds, adventures, shiphands, daylies and worldbosses, to find the components of those super rare BIS-items, that can then be crafted from the true awesome crafters of their choice. And NO, a player only playing few hours a week does NOT have to be able to achive exactly the same stuff like hardcore gamers! It is everyones own choice, how much time you spend in a game. Many think, there is much more important stuff to do, thats fine! That is absolutely ok! But dont complain, if hardcore players are artefact equiped and you are not, and there are limits for your char. That does not make any sense! Enjoy the game in your own speed and extend, there will be many others like you, you will have fun together, but dont bother the hardcore gamers and the content that is designed for them. I am playing since Beta. I am not one of those, joining a new MMO and thinking: Ok, where is the shortest way to the endgame so that I can be the first, complaining about missing content? Why do I play already 1 week and do not have everything BIS? Why do I have to do a long quest to get to the raids? People thinking like this ruined almost any MMO since WoW, because the devs are listening. Yes, the devs want these grasshoppers to join their game and they give them what they want, until the grasshoppers find something more interesting and leave. The people who really would like to stay longer in THIS universe, to live in THIS world with their friends for longer then a few months, the real fans of particularly THIS game get disappointed because of broken promises the devs made. I quested and explorered any map, most challenges, any scientist-mission, searched for (useless) crafting-recieps and tried cooking (which is useless too). My reputation with any faction is at max and I have all Vips and SP. I am a normal-working person, only able to play in the evenings and on weekends. I have a real life and other stuff to do, but I am already through any content, the game delivers for my one and only character except the raids. I am no twinker and will never be. This is my avatar and this is the universe I would prefer to stay for the next years, if there would only be something to do for me... I really look forward to new content, but I know that there will be content drop 4, there will be stuff to do for 1 - 4 weeks and that will be fun, but then again, there is nothing to do and people leave again. I know that my post feels a bit aggressive and I really am mad, because this awesome universe, this lovely world with this awesome combat-system, accordingly to this thread follows the same death-spiral as all the other MMOs but it promised not to do so. The devs are listening yes, but the many people are not heard. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They did already have a feature news item dedicated to PVP for 2015. http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-01-30-future-plans-for-pvp-in-wildstar/ | |} ---- ---- ---- my question exactly! Please give us new faces, hair styles and colors to mess around with! I've been waiting for this for quite some time now, and after a year, it's about time to add some more. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- That would probably look weird with the way aurin ears are attached to the head Hell, even aurin male ear bases look weird with some hairs. :T | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As our announcement and F2P FAQ thread says, sometime in the fall. :) no date given at this time. Please keep all F2P discussion over in our main thread. Thanks! - Team WildStar | |} ----